


Amazones dat com

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia le pide a Gilgamesh que reciba un paquete por ella.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Amazones dat com

La rubia terminó de atar el moño azul que adornaba su complejo peinado, dio una última mirada a su imagen en el espejo y satisfecha con su reflejo, se dirigió a la cama en donde había alguien inmerso en el mundo de los sueños.

Con cuidado, tomó un extremo de la manta y descubrió al rubio que había tenido que encargarse de una emergencia en la oficina y había regresado a casa, apenas un par de horas atrás.

—Ya me voy —susurró, a lo que el hombre se removió ligeramente, abrió los ojos un poco para ver a quien se atrevía a despertarlo y al mirar a su esposa relajó sus facciones—. No hagas desastres Gilgamesh; descansa y, en la tarde, por favor pon atención a la puerta, no finjas que no hay nadie, estoy esperando un paquete importante —indicó con voz clara para que él no fuera a olvidarlo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el rubio en medio de un bostezo.

—No es para ti, sólo recíbelo —contestó la mujer de profundos ojos verdes y luego dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—. Se me hace tarde, nos vemos —dijo y estampó sus labios sobre los de él con la prisa suficiente para que el rubio adormilado no alcanzara a profundizar el beso.

El día avanzó y para Gilgamesh significó un respiro, había dormido casi hasta las dos y tres cuartos de la tarde, no había tendido la cama y se había dado el lujo de caminar desnudo por toda la casa. Desayunó la cena que no había podido disfrutar junto con su esposa la noche pasada y se acompañó con una de las botellas de vino más caras de su colección. Sin duda estaba disfrutado de las libertades que con su mujer en casa, sólo podría ser capaz de soñar; no obstante, la extrañaba y al pensar en ella, se dio cuenta de que no sabía la hora a la que regresaría, así que se puso de pie y decidió empezar a limpiar la recamara, pero repentinamente el sonido del timbre capturó su atención.

Supuso que se trataba de un vendedor ambulante y dejó que siguiera llamando, más el recuerdo de las palabras de Arturia esa mañana, resonó en su mente y se apresuró a ponerse unos pantalones para ir a abrir.

—Buen día, traigo un paquete para la señorita Uruk —dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, enseñando el paquete de cartón.

—Para la señora de Uruk —corrigió el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante que intimidó un poco al repartidor.

—¿Puede firmar de recibido, por favor? —pidió el joven aún sonriendo mientras le extendía la hoja y una pluma.

Una vez realizado el trámite, el chico se despidió amablemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta del rubio, quien se limitó a cerrar la puerta. Caminó y puso el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor y luego se dispuso a seguir con su labor de limpieza y una vez terminado de asear el lugar y desaparecer algunas evidencias que lo meterían en problemas con su esposa, bajó a la cocina para evaluar el contenido del refrigerador; sin embargo, el objeto sobre la mesa, flechó su curiosidad.

Se acercó al paquete y lo observó desde distintos ángulos, era una caja de cartón café común y corriente; lo levantó y puso especial atención en el peso, era bastante liviano. Recordó a su mujer diciéndole que aquel paquete no era para él, pero la ansiedad de desconocer algo, terminó orillándolo a querer saber qué contenía, así que tomó un cuchillo de cocina y lo puso contra la cinta que sellaba la caja, pero antes de ejercer presión, se detuvo pensando en el posible enfado que tendría Arturia al descubrir su travesura.

Alejó sus manos del paquete, e intentó tranquilizar su impulso, pero al recordar que la rubia le había dicho que aquel paquete era importante, perdió ante la tentación y rasgó la cinta cuidadosamente, pensando que luego de inspeccionar el contenido, podría volver a sellarlo.

Dentro había una caja más pequeña de color blanco con matices rosas y una foto del producto en una de sus caras. Gilgamesh observó el paquete por algunos minutos y el ambiente, aun en soledad, comenzó a tensarse a su alrededor.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia llegó a su hogar casi al anochecer, ayudar en la planificación de una boda era un trabajo extenuante, pero afortunadamente, estaban en la recta final. La rubia se extrañó un poco al encontrar todas las luces de la casa apagadas y pensó que probablemente, su esposo habría salido; sin embargo, una suave melodía de piano se escuchó proveniente de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

La mujer avanzó escaleras arriba, pero al llegar a puerta de su habitación, distinguió luces y sombras por debajo, luz cálida, tenue y con movimiento. Al abrir se encontró con la visión de su esposo recostado sobre la cama con una copa de vino en la mano, vestía un albornoz de satén color rojo quemado, su cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo como si hubiese tomado un baño recientemente. El cuarto estaba iluminado con velas, una grabadora en un rincón concedía piezas musicales de armonía sensual y el ambiente tenía un ligero aroma a canela.

Arturia alzó una ceja visiblemente intrigada, las intenciones del rubio eran completamente evidentes, pero también extrañas, demasiado inesperadas. No era una fecha especial y no había un conflicto entre ellos que requiriera una reconciliación con tantos detalles.

—Estoy en casa —anunció la mujer sintiendo un repentino nerviosismo y se sorprendió por las emociones que aquel hombre aún le provocaba sin importar sus años juntos.

—Bienvenida mi querida esposa —saludó el rubio con un tono de voz sedoso, se puso de pie, dejó la copa en el suelo, desato la cinta de su prenda y se acercó lentamente a ella.

—¿No traes nada debajo de la bata? —preguntó, ligeramente hipnotizada por el lento caminar de Gilgamesh. De pronto, toda su sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

—Lo has notado —dijo con voz sugerente y sin ningún pudor se acercó aún más a ella—. Seguramente estás cansada, deja que tu amado esposo se encargue de eliminar todo tu estrés —musitó acunando su mentón con sus largos dedos, guiándola hacia su rostro para cerrar el espacio entre ellos, pero antes de que el hombre cumpliera su cometido, Arturia pensó en una posible razón para aquel comportamiento.

—¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó. No era una fecha especial, no necesitaban una reconciliación y si simplemente se sentía de ánimos, Gilgamesh la habría seducido de una forma más sutil y, con toda esa información, la rubia concluyó que su esposo había hecho algo de lo cual quería redimirse.

El hombre se tensó ligeramente y Arturia se sintió más confiada de su razonamiento; no obstante, la tensión duró apenas unos segundos y dio paso a un gesto ofendido que el rubio se esforzó en ocultar con rapidez.

—No tiene que pasar algo para que yo quiera colmar a mi mujer con mis afectos —respondió y volvió a trazar la misma jugada anterior.

—Aún así es extraño, yo... —Las palabras de la ojiverde se quedaron en sus labios, sellados por los de su pareja.

—No pierdas tiempo en palabrería Arturia, pasemos a algo más interesante —dijo con voz sugerente y desató el listón azul que adornada su peinado.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Horas después, las velas seguían alumbrando la habitación de los amantes. Arturia descansaba sobre el pecho descubierto del rubio, completamente relajada y satisfecha.

—¿No estuve increíble? —preguntó de pronto Gilgamesh, a lo que ella alzó una ceja y suspiró a sabiendas de lo inútil que era luchar contra la arrogancia de su esposo.

—Sí, fue realmente delicioso —reconoció y lo besó haciéndolo sentir bastante orgulloso—. Por cierto, recibí un correo confirmando que mi paquete fue entregado, ¿dónde está? —preguntó rompiendo la atmósfera romántica que el rubio Uruk se había esforzado tanto en crear.

Gilgamesh dobló las cejas, mientras sentía como una sensación de irritación amarga ascendía desde la boca de su estómago hasta su garganta.

—¿Qué importa? —cuestionó aguantándose el enojo.

—Gil, lo necesito —respondió la mujer con simpleza.

—¿Lo necesitas? —dijo en voz baja— ¡¿Lo necesitas?! —exclamó perdiendo el control.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de su esposo.

—Te acabo de dar tres orgasmos seguidos ¿no estás satisfecha? —La cuestionó— ¿por qué compraste esa cosa? Te estás metiendo con mi orgullo, mujer —expresó con rabia— ¡No vas a reemplazarme con ese aparato! —advirtió con los ojos llenos de fuego.

Arturia miró la estampa de ira en el rostro de su esposo y cuando comprendió la situación, aunque estaba un tanto molesta porque había abierto su paquete, comenzó a reír, intensificando así, el enojo de Gilgamesh, quien furioso se movió hasta estar sobre la rubia, haciéndola callar abruptamente.

—Aún no estoy cansado, puedo seguir por horas si es lo que necesitas —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y, en respuesta, la mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es para mí —dijo de forma amena y amplió su sonrisa al ver los ojos antes furiosos de Uruk, ahora llenos de confusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incómodo.

—Es un obsequio de broma para la despedida de soltera de Siduri —respondió—. Las otras damas hicieron una lista de regalos divertidos y nos la dividimos, a mí me tocó comprar eso —explicó deleitándose con la expresión de vergüenza que poco a poco iba anidando en el rubio—, pero olvidé comprarlo y como la fiesta es mañana, pagué el envío urgente de amazones, pero aún me falta envolverlo, ¿dónde está? —pidió al haber tranquilizado al hombre, pero éste desvió rápidamente la vista y se mostró ligeramente nervioso.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sobre la mesa del comedor se veía una caja completamente aplastada y rota, nadie podría decir cuál había sido el contenido de aquel paquete.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó horrorizada la mujer— ¿Le pasaste el auto encima? —indagó al notar las marcas de las llantas sobre el cartón— ¡Gilgamesh! —Lo llamó en voz alta, ante su poca cooperación para dar explicaciones.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista con un gesto altivo. No se sentía culpable ni arrepentido y además habían pasado una noche increíble gracias al malentendido. Así que demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer su falta y pedir una disculpa formal, el hombre se limitó a dar media vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso a su habitación.

—Tendrás que ir conmigo a comprar otro mañana y tú vas a pagarlo —sentenció Arturia, a lo que el hombre se detuvo para mirarla de reojo y asintió en silencio.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

**Extra**

La rubia estaba un poco avergonzada de estar ahí, nunca había entrado en una tienda de ese tipo, pero por suerte, una empleada la había ayudado a encontrar lo que quería rápidamente y ahora estaba lista para pagar mientras envolvían el paquete.

De pronto, Gilgamesh se unió a ella en el mostrador donde depositó un montón de artículos extravagantes.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Arturia al ver la pequeña montaña de cosas que al parecer el rubio iba a comprar.

El hombre no dio respuesta y simplemente sonrió.

—¿Gilgamesh? —Lo llamó nerviosa.

El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le besó castamente una sien. 


End file.
